


Zootopia: Night Fear

by DerekSkyshadow



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekSkyshadow/pseuds/DerekSkyshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will you go with your partner? To the ends of the earth? Further? Nick and Judy explore their growing relationships more and more, but, will something in their line of duty ruin it for them? They will be pushing a point a no one wants to cross and in the wake, Zootopia will never be the same.</p><p>A short series that will have 3 parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zootopia: Night Fear

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing here so its kinda a hassle to work with different set ups. I work through different websites but they had less of a crowd so i wanna try my luck here. Nothing is edited, i Just wish to see how this story goes!  
> Any comments I welcome and any help would be great. Enjoy!

… He held her limp body close to his chest, hugging her tightly has he approached the car. Blood dripped from the multiple scarring that covered their bodies, most of it already permanently staining their furs and clothes.  
She wasn't dead but… she was near it and he could barely feel her faint pulse. Even as rain poured and the distant sound of thunder boomed in the sky, he knew she didn't have long.

“C-come on carrots… just hang in there. I-Ill get you help. Just hang in there!” His broken hind leg made it difficult to walk, his open wounds he had received were making it hard to move through the cold rain; making each step, each breath and every minute of staying awake the most painful experience he has ever been through. He wanted to do nothing but collapse in pain. But… he pushed on. He had to… for her.

He saw it. Their patrol car, right where they left it. Hope fluttered his heart as he pushed rapidly towards the car, every step on his broken left lick crucial and painful. A painful whine leaving his muzzle as he stepped closer but never stopping She was still unresponsive and he knew that she was getting weaker by the minute.

As he approached, her heard her moan painfully.  
“N-Nick?” she asked weakly.  
“I'm right here Judy. I-I'm right here. Don't worry, I'm gonna get you some help, just stay with me okay? Can you do that for me carrots?” His voice was shaky and despite the rain, his cheeks ran with tears down the sides. He inched closer and closer, hoping that when he got there, the radio was still functional.  
“I-I'm so… sorry Nick.” she said softly, her voice fading, in and out. Her eyes barely opened as she spoke. “I'm sorry.” she then fell quiet once more.  
“Please, god Judy, just hang in there!”  
Five feet to go, as he pulled himself up to the car. Quickly, he pulled on the door handle, never having it locked before they ran for their crock and it was a miracle. He lifted her body into the seat, making sure to do so carefully.  
The radio had been playing at the moment.

“Repeat… Car 47 respond?”  
It was Clawhauser.  
“Repeat… Car 47...”  
He quickly reached for the radio, picking up the Mike with shaky paws.  
“This is officer Nick! Over!”  
The radio went static before responding.  
“Nick! Where have you been? Cheif Bogo is losing his...”  
“Benji! Shut up! Judy...” he struggled, trying to keep his words together. “Judy… she's… Officer Hopps is down! I repeat! Officer Hopps is down! Send immediate Medic to Rainforest district! We are outside of Cliffside Asylum! Get an ambulance over here!”

Less then a second to respond.  
“Copy that! Sending immediate Medics! Just Hang in there, Nick!”  
Nick turned to Judy whom still hadn't moved.  
“Just hang in there Judy! Please hang in there! We are going to make it! Help is coming and you are going to make it!” He pleaded. He quickly saw that the seat itself was turning red with her blood. Oh, god she was bleeding out!

 

“Please!” he begged, grasping her arm in his own. He pulled her to him as he tried to keep her warm. “Please… just stay with me!” he cried as he held onto the dying bunny in his arms.

 

 

4 weeks prior….

 

Nick sighed as he looked out from the patrol car, his eyes scanning the road as vehicle after vehicle passed by without a single one going over the speed limit. A fresh breeze came through their windows that signaled a wonderful day in Spring was being spent inside of a car.  
“What, your bored already?” asked Judy. She was currently nursing loudly on her drink.  
“Well what do you think?” he asked sarcastically. “We have been out here for hours and not a single car has went past the limit. Not even a call from our channel that we could be … elsewhere. Anywhere.”  
“Relax, Nick. Your getting paid not to do nothing!”  
“Bunny, I invented relax.” he said oh so smoothly. “I am surprised your not over there pulling your ears out.”  
She rolled her eyes when he said 'invented relax' but she gave him a smile.  
“Well for one thing, I know that it will be a matter of time before someone decides to go over the speed limit.”  
“What, your going to go after a mammal going 2 or 3 miles over the speed limit?”  
“Well… No.”  
“Then there you go.” He watched the speed gun continuously change number but never going past the numbers he wanted them to go.  
“Ugh… your so insufferable sometimes, you know that?” she laughed. She shook her drink at him. “Find something to keep you busy then. I am pretty sure that you had to occupy your time somehow over the years when you didn't get any customers.”

“I did and that was planning for the next hustle or find some pretty dame to chase tail.”  
“How that go again?”  
He paused.  
“Smoothly. I can make any girl from any species, especially from the Prey family to fall for this fox.”  
“Yeah, fall flat on your face when they shove you out the way!”  
“You wound me.” he said dramatically placing a paw over her heart. He paused as if to faint. “So how did I get so a gorgeous and wonderful cute bunny as my partner?”  
Judy thought playfully as she placed a paw on her chin.  
“I don't know? You needed a person who can give you a purpose, motivation to do some good, a kick in the tail to get your head on straight and someone to watch your back in case you did something stupid?”  
“I had Finnick for that.” he countered.  
“And what a wonderful job your 'Partner in Crime' did with that!”  
“Fine… but now...”  
“Now, you have me. The only one you need in your life to straighten you out.”  
“And my mom.”  
“And your mom.”  
“And Chief Buffalo-butt.”  
“I think he left that to me since he doesn’t like you.”  
“Does he like anyone?”  
“… Clawhausuer?” Even she sounded unsure.

“Yeah, uh no. They love each other because of their love for Gazelle. That doesn’t count, so… then my cute little bunny, that brings us back to what I am suppose to do to occupy the time.”  
Nick was the only one who could get away with calling her cute and even then it irked her… just a little.  
“Well, I am pretty sure that if we were at home, you would be fondling me or watching TV.” She smirked as she finished her drink before putting it back on the cup holder.  
You could almost hear the gears turning in his head as she said that.

“Well then, I think you found my solution.”  
Her ears shot up when she heard that.  
“Huh?” It was too late to realize what she had just said.  
His eyes lowered and he grew his signature grin.  
“If I am going to occupy myself from getting bored out of my mind, can I do it with you?”  
The voice made her a bit edgy but not in the bad way. She knew what he was talking about, quickly retaliating against the idea.  
“Not while we are in uniform, Nick! Besides, one of us has to keep their eyes on the gun!” As she backed away from the fox a bit.  
“Fine, you can keep your eyes on the fun while I slowly work my way through you?”  
“Nick! We are on duty! We can't be doing this while we are on the job!”  
Her voice spoke volume but the small whine in it, carried some need.

“And are you, Officer Judy Hopps looking for something to occupy her time while she just sits there, very cutely I might add, and not want some time killing fun?”  
The grin her made for was so regular she has gotten used to it but the fact that he was suggesting they 'occupy' themselves while doing their job was somewhat of a thrill.  
“Nick… we can't! We-we are out in public...”  
“The car is hidden behind a bush with nothing else behind...” he said, leaning in close to the bunny.  
“What if someone walks by and...”  
“If you want, you can stay sitting and I can… work my boredom out on you with my head down.”  
His voice got low, his body was inching closer to hers, he laid his paw onto her legs.  
“What if someone breaks the speed limit?” she tried to counter more but his paw slowly began to rub her legs, passing his claws gently through her pants.  
“No one has sped past the speed limit in the last 2 hours and even then...” he leaned his head next to her ears. “All you have to do is say something and I will quickly get back on my seat. It will be like it never happened.” His snout touched her ears, giving gentle breaths against it, while his paw rubbed down to her upper thigh and nearly reaching between her legs. His claws leaving tingling feelings as they approached ever closely to her private region.  
She gave a load moan as he had leaned down to her neck, pushing her to the side a bit, and gently nipping at her. His canines barely grazing the skin beneath her fur.  
“N-Nick! Stop! You know what your teeth do to me!” she whined.  
“Yeah I know.” he said through the fur in his mouth.  
Ever since they started dating a few months back and eventually, rutting one another, Judy and much to the pleasure of Nick, have found out that she has a Predator fetish. Teeth, claws, growls and even long tails.  
She loves when he bites her ears or neck, the way his claws dig into her back or thighs left her melting like goo, the growls in her ears give her the shivers of both fear and excitement and the long tails… were really good for pillows or warm half blankets after sex or cold nights.

Rubbing her between her legs, she kept giving small squeaks or moans, at every past. Despite the thick pants between them, Nick could almost feel the moisture coming from her legs. All he needed to do was slowly reach up for her zipper...

“Unit 43, come in 43?” called loudly through the radio.  
“Damn, so close.” he whispered, pulling away.  
“You have no idea.” moaned Judy, half dazed from the tease.  
Reach over the mic, Nick responded.  
“Go for Unit 43.”  
“Chief wants to know if there has been any activity in your end, over?”  
“There is plenty of activity going on, just about to rut Judy here in the front seat. I was about to pull down my pants but your voice caused me to stop, so I might end up getting blueballs here, over?”

The look on Judy's face was that of seeing a ghost in a dark alley way but at the same time, lit red with embarrassment as she thought that Nick had really responded that over the radio. However, Nick had his signature smile on and his button was playfully not pressing down on the button. He then really pressed the button and responded.  
“Nothing so far, Benji. The roads have been quiet so far.”  
After a moment of static, there was a response.  
“Copy, that. Cheif says return the car to the station and head home. You two are done.”  
“Copy that, be there in 5. Over and out.” With that he set the mic back in place and was immediately tackled to the seat, almost all the way down with a full bunny on him.  
“DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR!?!” she all but yelled to his face.  
Nick all but grew a grin and gave her a quick peck on the lips.  
“And you would think that me, Nicholas P. Wilde, would do something like that on the radio, getting me and you fired?” His voice was full of smug and Judy somehow knew it her heart that he would never do that in a million years.  
She was fuming now but he held her, as she tried to get back up.  
“You know that I love you to much to even remotely consider doing anything like that right?”  
She still hasn't spoken but she was losing her anger and she sighed. With defeat, she lied her head on his chest.  
“Your right… sorry.”  
“It's alright Fluff, you still getting used me.”  
“I'll never get used to you. Your insane, an ass and you do like to mess with me a lot.”  
“...But in the end, you know that I will always apologize,” he said, rubbing her back and rubbing his snout on her ears. “I will always make it up to you, I will always make sure that we work through the problem and remind you everyday that you are the most important person in my life.”  
There was silence for a moment before Judy snorted and giggled. As she slowly rose up, Nick saw small tears running down her face.  
“That was the most cheesy and romantic thing ever and I don't know if I should be charmed or more upset.” She whipped her eyes and then leaned back down to the fox. “Its stuff like that that I will never get used to because its random.”  
“Well… I am a sly fox.” he said, giving her another kiss. She moaned into the kiss before pulling back up and sitting back down on the chair.  
“And I am a cute bunny.”  
“My cute bunny.” he said, before slowly rising and pushing her upright. Quickly getting back on their seats, they put on their seat-belts, revved the car to life and headed back to HQ.


End file.
